Raise Wakaranai
Raise Wakaranai'''is a powerful individual with the ability to transfer his consciousness into dead bodies, but only if he is killed. Appearance Raise always has to get used to a new body. His old form was stocky and well-built, but his new form is a lanky teenager. His skin is the only thing going for him now - it's smooth and perfect, versus a scarred mess like his old body. He has to get used to hair - his old form was bald, but he dyed his new form's brown hair to dark red. His eyes are very dark brown - the only thing that's still the same. His costume used to be a combat outfit that exposed his bare chest, but he now is designing a new one that fits his current form. His old costume was built to fight in, and he misses that, often reaching for a utility belt. No matter his body, his eyes always look the same - deadly and deranged. Personality Raise has a very wide, yet sardonic, outlook on life. He sees everything from the perspective of one who has experienced death and lived to tell the tale. He gets angry when people don't recognize him, even though only the look in his eyes never changes. All but one member of Raise's family is dead, and it scars him. In a very odd twist, he has no respect for the elderly - he looks at them as a downgraded version of himself. He does respect the innocence of the young, however - the idea that they've never seen - or felt - death makes him amazed. He sometimes wonders what would happen if he could die, but he takes his Quirk as his due. There is only one way to kill him, and it is yet unknown: if his Quirk is erased as he dies. Abilities '''Overal Abilities: Because Raise changes bodies repeatedly, he never has a single set of skills. However, he always has the same quick assassin's mind, as well as his already-learned knowledge and skills. Quirk Raise's Quirk is Next Life. When he dies, his spirit leaves his body. He remains in limbo until he finds a decent body to be his successor, at which point he enters that body and all its wounds heal. He often has to dye his new body's hair or get plastic surgery so that no one thinks a dead guy is walking around. Weaknesses: Decent dead bodies are hard to come by, so he often spends a year or more in limbo. He doesn't gain a physical boost from his Quirk, or a ranged attack. He's useless while in limbo. Before he gets surgery, people will think that his new body is the original person. No one recognizes him after he changes. He does not gain his target's Quirk. He can't reenter the same body twice. Ultimate Moves: *'Choice Target': This last-resort move is only used against world destroyers. He kills his target, then kills himself and inhabits their body, gaining the power of his target. *'Limbo Contact': Raise finds someone with psychic powers like truesight, then uses them as a conduit to find a dead body he needs. Stats Family Father Nakunatta Wakaranai was Raise's father, and he was killed in a fight with a villain. Raise killed the villain, successfully avenging his father, but he never found his father's soul. His father was supposedly Quirkless, but his Quirk was that he would reach a good place when he died - a type of Quirk that contributed to Raise's. Mother Kyohisuru Wakaranai could not believe that her son had a Quirk all along. When Raise died at the age of 22, she mourned for him, but couldn't understand it when a complete stranger showed up claiming to be Raise. She spurned him, putting a restraining order on him, a fact that changed Raise's outlook on life forever. She died thirty years before this story takes place, making her 81. Kyohisuru's Quirk was Soul Freeze - she could freeze someone's soul in their body, preventing them from dying for a limited amount of time. Coupled with her husband's Quirk, this gave rise to Raise's Quirk, although they thought he was a mutation. Brother Bangō Wakaranai was on his mother's side. A year older than Raise, he passed away six months before the story at the age of 90. He was Raise's adopted brother, yet he hated Raise for having a Quirk all along - Bangō was Quirkless, and he somehow blamed Raise for this. Sister Kidzukuko Wakaranai is Raise's sister. Sixteen years younger than him, she is 73 years old and a retired heroine. She was the only one who truly believed Raise's story, taking him in even after his mother put a restraining order on him. Her Quirk is Soulheal - she can add years to someone's life, healing them immediately. Doing so takes life force out of her, so she would suck the life from villains, as well as help euthanize people. She is quiet and truly understands Raise. Trivia *He often smashes whatever he's holding if he gets angry. *He loves caffeine. *He hates Present Mic. *He is afraid of Aizawa - the only person who can technically kill him. *He has always wanted to drop Nezu off a bridge somewhere. *He was Gran Torino's student teacher in his first body, but he was killed shortly after. *He has had four bodies, and has died three times: at 22, 45, and 67. Quotes "I'm eighty-nine years old, trapped in the body of a teen. We fought together in Kamino Ward. I died there, and you cried over my body while I went to search for a suitable vessel. I'm twice your age if not more. I do ''not appreciate the references to me as "little listener."" - to Present Mic. "''I HATE THE EFFING INTERNETTTTTTTT!!!!" - in his room, having blown up a computer by putting his fist through the screen. "Aizawa, get your creepy eyes ''anywhere near me, and I'll have to string you up alive.." - scared voice, to Aizawa. "''FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" - hearing how much a full makeover costs. "Hello? KILLED SEVEN VILLAINS, STOPPED SIX CRIME LORDS, TWELVE ARRESTS ON VILLAINS, RECORD FOR MOST SUCCESSFUL CASES IN A YEAR...AND YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ''ME TAKE AN ENGLISH EXAM?" - losing it at Present Mic. "''My family? Oh, yeah, one killed, two died of old age, one makes a living by sucking the life out of old people, and did I mention that my mother put a restraining order on me?" - quipping with Recovery Girl. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Enderfiretheanimusdragon